Gas turbines, steam turbines, compressors, and other turbomachine systems utilize labyrinth seals to reduce or impede flow leakage between certain areas of rotating and stationary parts associated with the turbomachine. Clearance is typically needed between the seal and rotor to avoid rubbing and/or premature wear, but the clearance needs to be as small as possible to reduce leakage and increase efficiency.